


Everything

by kjavdekar



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Adorable, Babies, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Perfect, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: Oliver nearly forgets Valentine's day but when Connor receives his gift, he's the one caught off guard.Xx





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's late, I was trying to take the babies one in a different direction but it didn't work out. Hope you like it :)

Connor pulled the blanket over his face trying to adjust to the light. It was only 6 am and the previous night had been a long one at the office. He tries to go back to sleep but hears crying in the distance.

He pulls the blanket off his face and mumbles his husband’s name.

Oliver was snoring beside him, not a muscle to be moved

“Ollie, honey” he whispered nudging him softly

“Huh-what?” he asked groggily

“The babies-they’re awake”

Oliver smiled “So go get them then”

“But it’s your turn” he mumbles. “besides they like you better” he smiles

Oliver smirked “They do not”

“Do so” he whispered pulling his husband’s ear with his lips “But I’ll get them”

Connor, lazily got out of bed and walked into the nursery where he could hear one of the twins fussing.

Oliver smiled as he pulled the sheets over his face but he heard his phone buzz next to him. _Crap,_ he thought. Seeing the date on his phone. It was Valentine’s day and he had completely forgot. He began to worry his bottom lip in between his teeth. Normally Oliver was the one to over do it on such occasions but with being new parents and both of their jobs being so successful and demanding it had completely slipped his mind. He turned to his side to check the internet for any flower deliveries available for a last minute surprise and found a sweet little mom and pop shop just 4 miles away.

“H-Hi. This is Oliver Hampton. I know it’s last minute but I was wondering if you had any bouquets left for delivery. You see- it’s mine and Connor’s first Valentine’s day with a family and I wanted to do something special for him but we have new twins and it completely slipped my mind.” he rambled.

The lady on the other line seemed to chuckle lightly at Oliver’s panicked voice. “Not to worry sir, we have lots of flowers that will suit your needs. What did you have in mind?”

A wave of relief hit him,“Uh-I would like to do 6 yellow and 6 red roses if possible.”

“Excellent!” she chimed. “We can have them delivered within the next 2 hours.”

“Yes! Perfect, thank you so much.”

“Of course sir. Would you like to add a note?”

Oliver went silent for a moment to see if Connor was listening at the door. But when he heard his voice coming from the twin’s room he began to speak “Can you write; “Happy first Valentine’s day to my best friend, the father of our beautiful children and the love of my life.”

Oliver swears he heard the lady choke back a tear. “Very well sir. We’ll have them delivered by 10am.”

“Thank you! Happy Valentine’s day to you!” and clicked off.

Connor dimly turned on the bedroom light trying not to blind the babies and yawned at their side.

Kian was already up, kicking his feet demanding attention.

“Well good morning handsome” he cooed picking him up out of his crib and wrapping his arm underneath his tiny little legs and the other around his head “Why are we being so fussy huh? He whispered bouncing him gently. Is someone trying to wake up sissy?”

Kian just looked up and smiled. Connor pressed a kiss to his cheek as he rubbed his back but he wouldn’t stop kicking his feet. “Are you hungry buddy? Is that why you’re being so grumpy?” Kian let out a little whine which Connor took to mean yes.

Sophia was still fast asleep with her little arms and legs under her blanket so Connor took Kian to the kitchen to heat up his bottle.

He pulled the formula out of the cabinet and starting looking for a pot. He always found it slightly annoying how Oliver never let him use the microwave.

It made everything so much faster, but one day, Oliver found an article online saying how the microwave had harmful rays that can get into your food so needless to say they never heated the baby food in the microwave from then on.

He finally found a pot added a scoop of formula to the simmering water and let it warm up.

Kian cried and reached his hand out for his bottle and Connor smiled “I know little man-I know. Just a few more minutes” he assured increasing the temperature slightly. Kian bounced in his arms until the formula was ready. He then poured it into a bottle and tested it on his forearm before giving it to him.

He drank every last drop, thirstily, in a span of 5 minutes.

He waited for Kian to push the bottle away and then tossed it into the sink, lifting him back up onto his shoulder and rubbing his back to burp him.

Connor looked at the clock on the wall, it was almost 6:45am “Should we go wake up daddy?” he asked. He seemed to like the idea because he reached out an arm in the direction of their bedroom.

Connor tread quietly into the bedroom and crawled onto his side of the bed, putting Kian on his stomach next to Oliver. Oliver’s face was covered with a bed sheet as he fake snored.

Kian stilled for a moment, readjusting to the new space, grabbing the bed sheet.

Oliver helped pull the cover off his eyes and Kian’s eyes went wide turning to face Connor

“Who’s that?” Connor said stroking his cheek with his knuckle.“Is that daddy?” The little man giggled and tried to pull the sheets to scoot himself closer. He reached out his fingers and grabbed Oliver’s nose.

Oliver turned up to kiss his palm “Hi buddy!” he whispered lifting him up to blow kisses on his stomach.

“Who’s got the cutest little belly in the world?-You do (he kisses)-yes you do baby boy” The little man curved his body in, clearly ticklish and giggled for him.

Just as Connor gave Oliver a good morning kiss he heard Sophia crying.

“Uh-oh” Oliver gasped softly. “I think someone’s sisters awake.”

Connor pecked Oliver one more time for good measure and hopped off the bed to go get their daughter.

Sophia had pulled the blanket off of her and started crying. Wiggling her tiny body reaching up to be held. Connor picked her up into his arms and kissed her hair.

Sophia nuzzled her head underneath his chin and scrunched her legs into his chest. He felt her put his tank top in her mouth and chuckled “Someone’s hungry, let’s go get your bottle.”

Connor disappeared into the kitchen with Sophia while Oliver stayed in bed with Kian.

Kian began to fuss in his arms “How about we play a game. He smiled. Yea? Wanna wrestle daddy? He laughed.

Kian’s eyes went wide with a smile as Oliver bounced him on his stomach, arms wrapped around his neck pretending to be tackled and Kian laughed the intoxicatingly adorable baby laugh that melts Oliver. Just as he was about to get up he heard the doorbell ring. “I wonder who that could be?” he cooed leaving a trail of kisses on Kian’s face.

“Connor honey, will you get that? Kian won’t let me get up.”

“Got it!” he answered opening the door to their apartment.

“Delivery for Connor Walsh?”

Connor froze “Omg. It’s Valentine’s day isn’t it?”

The man smiled sweetly “Yes sir. Are you Connor Walsh?”

Connor pauses for a second completely caught off guard “Y-yes. Thank you!” He reaches into the change tray to give the man a tip and bids him a good Valentine’s before closing the door. He holds the bouquet steadily trying to balance a thirsty Sophia and roses without falling. He enters the bedroom and gives Sophia to Oliver who had put Kian on his stomach to play hide and seek. Connor is still in complete shock.

“Ollie-” he whispers on the verge of tears

“Yeah babe?” he smirked

“How did you-when did you? Why?”

“Because it’s Valentine’s day goofball.”

Connor pouts his lip “I know but-but I totally forgot and I didn’t get you anything.” he sighs putting them on the night stand and crawling into bed.

Oliver sits up gently trying not to startle Sophia in his arms and leans in to kiss his husband. “That’s not true. He whispers, looking down at his baby girl and son just feet away. You’ve given me everything, Connor. _Everything._ You’ve given me a beautiful family and an amazing life so far. That’s all I’ll ever need.”

Connor couldn’t help but stare in awe. He never thought he could love someone so much, he lets the tears fall from his eyes as he leans in to give Oliver a slow tender kiss. “Happy Valentine’s Day Ollie.”

Oliver leaned into it, his heart completely content “Happy Valentine’s Day Connor.”

_FINIS_


End file.
